RWBY in Earth
by PrinceCal
Summary: After almost everyone on Earth vanishes, five people remain. When the cast of the popular show RWBY start to appear, bringing the Grimm along with them, can they survive?


For many people, it was just an ordinary day. The political world was falling apart, as per usual. Gas prices were once again rising, and it was raining constantly over Seattle. For fans of RWBY however, this was not an ordinary day. Today was the day of RTX, the biggest convention for any fan of Rooster Teeth or RWBY. Fans were swarming the halls, cosplayers were everywhere, and shops were selling merchandise for very high prices.

15 Yr old Grace had been following RWBY ever since the second volume came out. It had quickly become her favorite show, and she had been asking her parents for years to let her go to RTX. Eventually, they let her go. Of course, they made her 18 Yr old brother go with her.

Mark was, by all accounts, disinterested in pretty much any tv show. He preferred to spend his time reading long and overly philosophical books. When his parents asked him to take his younger sister to the convention for a day, he was shocked, not that his parents wanted him to go to a place he had no interest in, but that they would make him stop reading. He gave in, mainly due to him not wanting to disappoint his younger sister. So now here he was, surrounded with people that were obsessed with boy scouts and little girls holding weapons of mass destruction.

"Hey Mark, come on! We have to get or seats for the panel!" Grace said energetically.

"Grace, I know you are excited, but isn't this a little too much? I mean, no one is even in the room yet!" Mark replied

"Yeah, that just means that we get the best seats. Now hurry, let's go!"

"Hey Grace, wait up!"

**One hour later**

"Hey Mark, do you think we're in the wrong room?" Grace asked.

"No, that's the setup for the panel right up there on the stage. Why do you ask?" Mark said, going back to reading his book.

"Because there is literally only one other person in this room right now." Grace replied.

This caught Mark's attention. He looked away from his book and saw a girl wearing an Achievement Hunter t-shirt sitting 5 seats away from Mark.

"What on earth….The panel is supposed to begin right now. Where is everybody?!" Mark questioned.

"That's what I'd like to know." Grace replied, a hint of worry seeping into her voice.

Mark was about to reply when he heard the sound of a door opening.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to…...where is everybody?"

"What do you mean where is everybody, Barbara you know that this panel was fully booked"

"I know Miles, but i'm telling you that there are only three people in here right now."

"What?!"

After these words, Miles Luna, the voice actor for Jaune, came out onto the stage, completely dumbfounded.

"Um…..which person on the production crew did we anger this time?" said Miles.

"Miles, I don't think this is a prank." said Barbara, deathly serious for once.

"And why would you say that, Barbara?"

"Because not even the crew hates us this much."

"Yeah, that would be a really mean prank!" Grace blurted out.

"Grace! If it was a prank, we would have known about it!" Mark said, clearly exasperated.

"Indeed." The one other person in the room said.

"Well, let me call the other members of the cast so we can sort this out….." Miles said.

"What's wrong Miles?" Barbara asked.

"Both the Wifi and cell coverage are fine, but when I place a call I get a tone that I have never heard before."

"That's….concerning." Mark replied.

"Well, while we're here, we might as well introduce ourselves. I'm Miles, this is Barbara."

"My name is Mark, and this is my sister Grace."

"I'm June. Pleasure to meet you all."

"So, if we can't call, we should probably head outside and try to track someone down. I'm pretty sure someone has to be here." said Grace, her tone surprisingly mature.

With everyone in agreement, they head towards the doors of the auditorium. Upon opening then, they are greeted by the sight of absolutely no one, either inside or outside the building.

"Okay, my state of panic has just been raised by a few levels." Miles said in a slightly panicked voice.

"This is strange, I haven't seen anything like it." June said.

As they walk through the building, checking every nook and cranny, confusion gives was to concern. Or at least it would have if not for a guttural growl behind them.

As they turned around, fear quickly setting in, every member of the party is shocked at the sight of a lone Grimm.

"This is….impossible." said Barbara

"Is that what I think it is…." said Grace.

"Yeah, it's a….."

"Beowulf." finished June.

As if that was the trigger word, it started charging at them, drawn to their fear and panic.

"RUN!" yelled Mark.

As the group turned around, June merely reached into her bag, and pulled out a metal box that transformed into a pair of twin scimitars. With the skill of an expert, she quickly dispatched the Grimm, to the shock of everyone else.

"I believe that I should reintroduce myself. My name is Summer Rose."


End file.
